<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can i sleep next to you by ericaismeg, foxerica (ericaismeg)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981826">can i sleep next to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg'>ericaismeg</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica'>foxerica (ericaismeg)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times derek comes through stiles' window &amp; one time stiles goes through derek's window</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore &amp; Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can i sleep next to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shhhhh, i'm not here.</p><p>but you can find me at <a href="http://www.foundyourheart.tumblr.com">foundyourheart </a> on tumblr. i just started a new blog two weeks ago. follow for more tumblr fics to come &amp; also because i'm in the works to traditionally publish a book!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>1.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>There’s a tingling on the back of his neck, almost as if he can sense he’s being watched. His heart starts to pound as he reaches for the butter knife from his peanut butter and jam sandwich earlier tonight. Stiles is always alert. Always ready for the next fight. Eight years of being Scott’s sidekick has taught him that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He spins around, throwing the knife with enough precision that it catches the intruder’s shirt and stabs through the wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jeez, Stilinski!” Derek’s familiar voice comes. “Are you <em>trying</em> to kill me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you <em>STOP</em> coming in through the <em>windows</em>, it scares the hell out of me, every time!” Stiles retorts, walking over to take his butter knife back. He yanks it free from the wall and Derek’s sweater. “Maybe if you used the door like a normal person, we wouldn’t have this issue.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe if you didn’t get so fixated on your research, you’d realize that I <em>did</em> try the door first,” Derek grumbles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now, that? That’s entirely possible. Stiles looks back at his desk, which is covered in three different old books, a half finished sandwich, and a mug of tea that’s gone cold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What did you come over for anyway?” Stiles asks. “The Hale House is officially fixed and ready for business.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A B&amp;B for supernatural creatures. Stiles’ concept, but he didn’t think Derek or the pack would be stupid enough to go through with it. Still, it’s been quite useful for gaining information on their various enemies of the week.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I needed to get away. The fae were...” Derek trails off. Stiles turns back, motioning for him to continue. “Annoying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And this has nothing to do with the fact that you’re just as worried about Lydia and Cora as I am?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope,” Derek lies. Stiles might not be a werewolf, but he knows Derek well enough to catch a lie. His nose always flares when he lies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles starts pulling out the extra blankets and pillows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing? I’m not staying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, you are. Because if you don’t want to admit it, I will. Lydia and Cora have been away for too long and it’s starting to get worrisome. I don’t particularly want to be alone. Do you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” Derek admits. “Do you think they’re okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’ve got to be,” Stiles replies, with more confidence than he feels. “They’re Lydia and Cora. They’re tough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, but tracking an entire witch coven is dangerous and--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t,” Stiles interrupts. “I know the risks. I just...it was the smartest plan, okay? They can handle their own. And then, we’ll get information on how to get those devil sirens out of Beacon Hill Bay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay.” Derek settles down on the chair in Stiles’ bedroom. He could sleep on the couch in the living room, but Stiles wants to keep him close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Things haven’t been the same since they kissed two years ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>2.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next time Derek comes through the window, he taps first. Stiles lifts his head from his pillow and groans, waving him to come in. “Really, dude? It’s 3 A.M.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cora and Lydia are back,” Derek breathes. “I thought you’d want to know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles sits up. “Are they...?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” Derek nods. “They’re okay. They have some new bruises, but other than that, they’re okay. The witches were quite helpful. Scott, Erica, and Boyd are going down to get rid of those sirens now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles yawns. “Why aren’t you with them?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I said I’d let you know,” Derek answers. He motions towards the phone on the nightstand. “Figured you’d sleep through any texts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles laughs. “I wouldn’t have. Every little sound wakes me up these days. Gotta be alert, y’know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right. Well.” Derek shuffles. “I guess I should go...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be stupid. It’s three in the morning. Come on. Climb in, yeah?” Stiles yawns. “We can rest until the next crisis comes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are...are you sure?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” Stiles flips down the side of his bed for Derek. “I’m sure. Get in. Get some sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Stiles doesn’t expect to find himself tangled in Derek’s grip the next morning. It’s not so bad, being here. In fact, it’s the first time in a <em>long</em> time that he’s felt truly safe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>3.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just don’t think that’s it,” Stiles murmurs. He glances over his shoulder at Jackson and Kira. She’s pacing enough to leave a mark on his carpet, and Jackson has spread out on the chair like the gay wolf he is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why would another coven of witches warn us from the sirens?” Kira asks, frowning. “What’s their motivate?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe they just want to have a nice stay at the Hale B&amp;B?” Jackson offers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Kira snorts. “Jack, that’s not funny.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’s the <em>only</em> one who gets away with calling him Jack. Stiles doesn’t understand it--their relationship, that is. They’re completely co-dependent on each other, ever since he came back from England, and they never seem to annoy one another. But they aren’t together. They’re just friends. Apparently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come here,” Jackson says, reaching out to yank Kira’s waist. He pulls her into his lap. “You’re going to burn a hole in Stilinski’s carpet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ugh.” But she makes no effort to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I don’t think we’re going to figure it out tonight,” Stiles mumbles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And that’s our cue to leave,” Jackson says, nudging Kira.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? Why?” Kira says, twisting to look at Jackson. He gives her a look and Stiles doesn’t bother pretending to understand what it means. She nods. “Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Okay. Yeah, we’re out, Stiles. We’ll call you in the morning if there’s anything else we think of?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two are so weird.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackson snort. “You’re one to talk.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within minutes, they’re gone, and Stiles flops down on his bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Damn, I didn’t think they were ever going to leave,” Derek’s voice comes suddenly. Stiles shoots upright and glares at him, as he comes through the window. “Jackson needs to work on his sniffer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh-huh. And why didn’t you just come in while they were here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because.” Derek frowns, his nose twitching slightly. “Just because.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“C’mon,” Stiles murmurs, rolling over. He yanks back the covers on his bed. “I’m too tired to fight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Derek takes off his shoes, shirt, and jeans before he climbs into the bed. Without a word, Stiles rolls over to snuggle up against Derek’s warm body. He closes his eyes. He will <em>not</em> read into this like the kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It does not mean the same for Derek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <strong>&amp; 1.</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles spends over an hour flopping around his bed. He star fishes. He curls up in a ball. He reaches over and smells Derek’s pillow. And then he gives up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sleep is impossible now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Within twenty minutes, he’s outside Derek’s window. He doesn’t bother tapping. He just waits.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he sees Derek’s sleepy, grumpy face, and the window is opening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stiles, it’s 4 o’clock.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And I couldn’t sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stiles, it’s--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t sleep without you,” Stiles continues. He climbs in and lands on the floor with a shaky landing. Derek immediately steadies him. “In fact, I can’t do <em>anything</em> without you. I feel like Jackson and Kira. I just want to be around you all the time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stiles, you know--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your reasons for not kissing me? Yeah. They’re all bullshit.” Stiles says. “But I’m not here for that. I’m here to get some sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They crawl into bed, and Stiles snuggles up to Derek. He closes his eyes. <em>This</em> feels right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stiles?” Derek whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were right.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“About your bullshit excuses?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stiles leans up, Derek leans down, and their lips meet in the middle. Stiles smiles to himself afterward. As far as second kisses go, it’s pretty nice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe tomorrow, they’ll try for their third and fourth kisses. But right now? Stiles just wants to enjoy being in Derek’s arms.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>x.</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if i asked you to subscribe to a new ao3 account, would you?</p><p>update: i made a new one <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundyourheart/profile"> here. </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>